My Brother
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Their brothers are always trying to keep them apart, but at the end of the day they're back in each other's arms


_**A/N:** Any flames will be used to make cookies_

**My Brother**

Why must they always steal him away from me? Why do they manipulate him like that? Why do they always want him? When they know they can't have him, cause he's mine first and for most. I'm the other half of his soul. They just can't see that this is tearing us apart to be away from each other so long. But they insist on taking him from me time after time. They just don't understand why we stay so close to each other. They find it weird that we are like this.

So I wait until the time when he comes back to me, he always does. It's how things are; we're attached at the hip. Not even a piece of paper can get in between us, but it seems our family insists on doing the honour and get between us by dragging him away. Grrrrrr this is pissing me off, why can't they just leave him alone?

Most of the day has gone by, and yet I'm still sitting here waiting for him to return from where ever they have dragged him to this time. I have been left alone this whole time as well, for no one wanted to get near me whilst I'm angry. One of the rules with my family is 'Don't piss us off!' But of course the one's who forget that so easily are my family themselves.

Sighing I get up and wander around the camp, I mean come on we've been here for quiet a while you'd think we would have more solid structures up. But oh no, all we got are tents and make shift shelters. I mean come on for a so-called brilliant group of Elves we're not being very brilliant. Cause if they were to show this brilliance then my brother would NOT be off with them and they would understand our closeness. Also we would not be living in TENTS FOR F'ING SAKE!.

Lunch has come and gone but I don't eat for I wasn't hungry. So I stood there looking off into the distance, the way they had went with my brother. "Probably trying to hook him up with some Elf maiden," I mutter as I fold my arms across my chest, shaking my head I sing song to myself (cause no one is there to hear) "It won't work." Smiling to myself I decide to go for a ride, turning I walk to where the horses are and hop on to mine.

Once he knows what is going on we head off in a direction, inadvertly ending up where they have taken him. I stay on my mount for a while watching through the window, and yes I was right in what they're trying to do. Shoving elf maiden after maiden at my brother but he refuses each and every one. Smiling vindictively this time I turn my horse away and go to my brother's and mine special place and wait.

I know he knew I was there for the few minutes I was outside the window. So I know he'll be coming to join me soon. So I dismount from my steed and let him wander for I know he'll be back when he's needed. If a horse can't trust their elf and vice versa then something was done wrong in the bonding. While I sat there waiting for my brother, I thought of the very first time we were intimately together and a chuckle escaped my lips, we were young then. Young and care free, unknowing of what was to come.

**Flashback**

It was early in the morning the lights from the trees shone brightly through our window nearly blinding us. My brother rolled over and buried his face into my back, while I scrunched up my eyes hoping that would keep the light out. But both of our attempts were futile, so we gave up the fight and sat up as one. Our lips touched and we stared at each other as tingles made their way up and down our spines. Across our lips they dance as we slowly in unison brought our fingers to our tingly lips.

After a while of sitting there doing nothing we tentatively leaned towards each other and place our lips against each others. To see if the tingles would happen again. Oh boy did they ever, so we pressed closer to the other and deepened the kiss. Our mouths opened and our tongues tentatively touched one another, we jerked apart and hid our blushing faces in the covers.

And so it was every ten minutes or so we would come out of hiding to kiss, soon enough though instead of hiding we would start giggling. Until a point in this kiss, hide or giggle thing we had going on, my brother pounced on me and started kissing me in earnest, I of course eagerly kissed back. Soon hands started to explore bodies that were the same yet different. And so started our relationship.

**End Flashback**

Hoof beats pulled me out of my musings and I looked up. Smiling I pushed myself up and walked over to him. I stood next to his mount as he swung his leg over and slid right into my waiting arms. Before his feet even touched the ground our lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Filled with our pent-up love for each other, never again will I let them take him from me. His horse walked of then and we sunk slowly to the ground right there, I'm on top and he's underneath me, where he has told me on countless occasions 'right where he wants to be'.

We make sweet passionate love there under the stars that twinkle down at us. The moon light (which was a new concept for us) made our pale skin glow a silver blue. The only sounds that can be heard are our moans and mewls of pleasure and the wind softly whistling through the trees.

Soon the night air is filled with our cries of each other's names; I collapse on him and kiss him lazily. We are content, and relish in the oneness we both feel lying here in each other's arms. I know we wont be disturbed cause one: no one knows we're here and two: the enemy as been quiet for a while now, maybe they think to lull us into a false sense of security or something, we do not know so we are on constant alert. Like now even though we are tired from our loving making we are still listening for danger, plus our friends the horses will let us know if any danger or anything approaches.

We soon fall asleep lying there on his cloak, mine I pull over us so we don't get chilled. The water glistens in the moon light, the night sounds envelop us as we sleep. All strange sounds to us when we had first arrived, so strange in fact that we all had trouble sleeping at night. Our eye lids flutter as we both dream of our home and our life before that terrible day. My brother and I had been so devastated that we had hidden in our room and cried until there were no more tears and yet we still cried. We dream of our grandfather and a tear each slid down our cheeks.

I tighten my arms around my brother as I feel him shudder beneath me. Curling around him we fall deeper into slumber, the last thing I heard were our horses hoof beats as they came to stand on either side of us to watch over us. I know we all wish to be back home where the cherry blossoms bloom and our grandfather is still alive. Where our whole family get's along beautifully with each other. No animosity among the three families, where grandfather was a better father to our uncles, I could go on about what we wish for but I don't want to bore you. But it all boils down to one thing as long as I have my brother I'll be fine.

When it is all said and done at the end of the day he is back where he belongs, right here in my arms. I love you my life, my everything, my world, my brother.

**A/N: **Amrod is the one telling the story. Top Amrod and bottom Amras

**Disc:** I don't own, no money being made, for enjoyment only

**Warning: **Twincest

Don't like don't read


End file.
